


Hopeful Frienships

by ayami, heat_haze_meka



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Friendship, Hope, Love Confessions, Other, Sweet, Swords, that's all???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayami/pseuds/ayami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heat_haze_meka/pseuds/heat_haze_meka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blushing Asuna, because Kirito is too oblivious. ( really , really short... )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Frienships

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that we came up with! SAO is life, SAO is love! ( This takes place in the world of Sword Art Online, SAO isn't a death trap, and Sachi is alive. )

I  _have_ to tell him soon, or I'll miss the chance. I know that Sachi has had an eye on Kirito for a while, so I have no time to lose. I must make my move soon, or she'll swoop in and take him. I run across the fields toward Kirito, who is sitting under a blooming cherry tree. My heart is racing, and I know that it isn't from the fast pace I've set. When I reach him, I realize that he is asleep...

"Kiritooo!!!" I yell, successfully waking him up with a start.

"Wh-what?!" he yells back.

"I love you!" I say, almost choking on my words. Did I... really just say that? I feel my face heat up immensely.

"H-huh...? " he asks, confused. Then something seems to click in place. "A-Asuna... don't joke around like that..."

"... What...? You didn't take me seriously..."

"Well, I mean... that was a joke, right...?"

"Nope." I say, bending down and kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
